Not So Secretly, Because She Knew
by Saiyarra Atlante
Summary: Regina knew, she always did. Things that others never knew, not even Rumpelstiltskin. She had secrets that would go to the grave with her. But still Fate caught up with her. Slight Hooked Queen, Unrequited Evil Charming, and Outlaw Queen. Bad Summary and Somewhat AU.


**Yet another Regina centered fanfiction. Needless to say she is my favorite character in Once Upon A Time! Anyways this one is about Regina and three men who secretly love her. Of course its AU!**

**If someone else had this idea, I didn't know, so don't accuse me of jacking it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Once Upon A Time, I wouldn't be sitting here and writing fanfiction about them. **

* * *

**Not So Secretly**

**_...Because She Knew_**

* * *

_ She knew more than she let on and she prided herself on that fact_

_ ...though those idiots believed many of her lies_

She knew many things that never even dared to cross the minds of others. Some that not even Rumplestiltskin knew _(She smirked at that). _After all she was perceptive since birth. She knew body language and what meant what and that helped her gain in life. However, she preferred to act like like revenge was the only thing on her mind _(It wasn't, though they believed her petty little lies)_.

So she wasn't all too surprised when the pirate _(Hook) _started to stare. At first it was only a couple of glances but they grew longer and more frequent _(They only occured when the saviour didn't give him the time of day. _She didn't mind _(She relished in the fact) _after all the years of being stared at during her reign as The Evil Queen.

God forbid, he didn't love her _(It was always Emma)_ and she lived off the memories of Daniel_ (Oh, her precious stable boy)_. Though she didn't love the pirate, _(and he her, it was always an infatuation, a rebound to Emma) _it hurt that yet another _(Henry)_ chose Emma _(She grimaced at the name) _over her _(She would never admit it)_.

* * *

_ She had as many secrets as The Dark One, and like him, all of them were going to the grave_

_ ...even ones that weren't hers_

She was as secretive as Rumplestiltskin _(He hated that) _and like her teacher, many weren't even hers and they all will go to the grave with her.

Charming hadn't always been a knight, a prince _(She knew from the beginning)_, he was once a humble shepard. It hadn't been important for him to learn how to cover his emotions _(That was the very core of The Evil Queen) _so she would expect _(Thankfully, not believe) _him to not be able to hide his expression or keep a secret _(Much like his precious 'Snow White', she sneered). _

However, that wasn't so. It started off with small talk, a little "Are you okay?" and some "Do you need help?", etc. thrown in here and there. Nothing to be worried about, they all assumed that Charming was being... well, charming. Though Regina wasn't The Evil Queen because of some death threats carelessly thrown around _(She knew something was up). _And she was right _(Of course she was). _

He started giving her little touches _(She pretended to not notice). _She had once pursued him _(She was desperate to hurt his Snow White) _and he made it clear that he wasn't interested. Maybe he was looking for a rebound _(She knew of the arguments between the the two lovers)_, certainly she was beautiful enough _(The way Charming looked at her in the Enchanted Forest)_.

He walked her home and at the door he kissed her_(She would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything). _But like all the other people she loved, he left her _(She expected it, she still wouldn't believe)._ He and his beloved Snow White soon made up _(Another one of her happy endings was ruined by 'pure and innocent Snow White') _and she was hurt but she hid it _(Was she really that bad?). _And though he hurt her she kept his dirty little secret _(Everyone would find a way to blame her if she told and she wasn't Snow White, spilling secrets with every breath she took)_. So she went on with her life, trying to ignore the looks of longing etched on his face everytime he looked at her _(She wouldn't admit it but he reminded her of her lovely Daniel all the time)._

* * *

_ She had escaped fate once but she didn't know that _

_ ...fate would always catch up_

The Man With The Lion Tattoo spent as much time in her head as Daniel and much more combined did _(She felt guilty for neglecting Daniel that way)._ A part of her mind would be filled with him, him, and him. She wanted to know what he smelled like, the colour of his eyes, what his arms would feel like wrapped around her..._(The rest of mind fought to fill that position with Daniel, Daniel, and more Daniel). _She couldn't bring herself to regret walking away frome the tavern because then she would never have had Henry _(Life without Henry was very frightening indeed). _

Then that one day, the fate she ran from caught up to her. Her fate came in the name of Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves _(Wouldn't Mother be pleased? First the Stable Boy and now a theif) _Something inside told her that she had met him before and not only at the tavern _(The lost year came to mind, did something happen between them in that year?)_. She loved _(And hated with the same passion) _that she felt familiar around him _(Now, she wouldn't be surprised if something _did_ happen between them in that lost year)._

He felt the same way _(She knew) _and once again, for the third time since God knows when, the _looks_ began _(However this time the looks were highly appreciated). _He would compliment her and give subtle touches and it felt so good! _(It shouldn't have, even if he was her soulmate, he deserved so much better)_

He had a son, too _(Though she loved him he would never be Henry, who still failed to remember) _and life would be so perfect with him _(Once again, she knew). _But with Zelena around he wasn't going to do anything about it until everyone he loved was safe _(Judging by the way he talked to and about her, she felt in her heart that she was on that list)._ And though she wouldn't say it aloud, Zelena was right _(She didn't take risks). _So she got herself together and she took the biggest risk of her life.

She went up and kissed him and when they pulled apart to breathe, he swooped in for another kiss. Before he did though, she saw the look in his eyes and she knew that this time nothing would be done secretly this time. No sweet and loving looks from Daniel_ (their whole relatoinship was a secret yet her Mother knew), _no curiosity kept secret from Hook _(Who would never admit to it) _and no secret, major crush from Charming _(He would get over it, he had his love). _

She felt free and loved and Zelena could go to hell for all she cared. With Robin by her side, she knew she would be able to do anything.

* * *

**Okay...this turned out horrible so I might take it down. The ending was absolute hell and I guess I got carried away. **

**I didn't plan this so if this seems really random, I'm sorry. I was writing this from off the top of my head and over time I will make changes to this over time. I kept up the whole 'secret' and 'she knows' flow up until it was Robin's turn. Then it was mostly how Regina felt and (to me) not much on the secret how-Robin-secretly-feels-but-of-course-Regina-knows.**

**Anyways, I will really apreciate reviews and constructive criticism!**


End file.
